family
by samtdog
Summary: Some time with Josh and his daughter, please no flames just a little fun


I own nothing not even Josh (crap! lifes just not that kind)

Donna opened the front door to the house letting Sam in behind her with Ansley, she hung up her coat leaving them to do the same

"Josh?" They walked into the living room to see the place empty then they heard a baby squeal with laughter and shouting daddy, she turned to Sam and Ansley with a smile "Bath time, come on in to the kitchen" they follow her as the squelling continues

As she opens a bottle of wine and passes a beer to Sam they hear the bathroom door open up stairs and footsteps across the hall "Pink or yellow munchkin….I think pink" they hear the baby chuckle "Ink daddy" a few minutes later they hear Josh making his way down the stairs with a laughing Jonnie

Josh walks past the kitchen door flying Jonnie over his head while she waves her arms and legs around, laughing showing her dimples as she smiles, she's wearing a pink baby grow while Josh just has a pair of sweats on and A bare chest, Jonnie gripping his T shirt in her little hand waving it about "Fly my little munchkin fly" he walks around the living room with her above his head then drops her to his face where he pretends to eat her belly she scream her little head off while she laughs he places her on his hip as he chuckles at her happy face then kisses her cheek she grabs his face and plants a wopper of a kiss on his lips "Love Daddy hu?"

"Daddy"

"That's right me Daddy, you munchkin"

"Jo"

"Well ok Jonnie too but you're my munchkin" he turns on the T.V flipping through the channels

"Elmo" she points to the T.V

"No sweetie not Elmo where watching the news"

"Elmo daddy"

"No news"

"Elmo"

He sighs when she looks at her cute face then puts a dvd in "Fine Elmo…..your your mothers daughter" he puts her in the play pen then swops his t shirt for a doll "Jonnie do you want juice?"

"P'ees" he leans down and kisses her head then turns around to see Donna, Sam and Ansley watching them all smiling

"Hi"

All three of them chuckled "Hi"

He slipped his T shirt on "How long have you been here?"

Donna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist still grinning at him "A while, you're the best daddy you know that?"

"Ma, Ma" they all look to Jonnie who's smiling at her

"hello my baby" she picks her up and kisses her head

"Oice Daddy" Josh sighs

"I'm going" they all follow him into the kitchen taking a seat while he pours some juice into Jonnies cup then takes her from Donna sitting her on his lap while he helps her drink after putting a bib on her

"What have you guys done today" Donna asks as she puts a Lasagne in the oven

"We did some paperwork or I did while Jonnie married two of her teddy bears, we watched baseball in our matching jerseys then played peek a boo and had a bath with twenty rubber duck's" he kissed Jonnies head smelling her hair "What about you?"

"I had a meeting with Amy" he looked from Jonnie to Donna in shock

"Excuse me"

Donna shrugged as she took some salad out the fridge "I didn't know she was going to be there, it seem she got a job for 'women for America' she was actually nice to me"

Josh growled under his breath Jonnie looked up at him "Daddy" his face went from a scowl to a smile as he looked at her face he took her cup away and lay her on the kitchen table pretending to bite her belly she screamed and grabbed his hair

"Daddy's going eat you" he opened his mouth wide then attacked her belly again "Jonnie mine"

"Daddddy" her back arched off the table squealing "Ma ma elp" Donna grinned at them she put the knife down and ticked Josh he yelped and leaned back enough for Donna to grad Jonnie placing her on her own hip

"See Ma ma beat Daddy"

"Dirty pool there woman" he stood up and pointed Donna to the seat while he took over Dinner "So she was nice?"

"She didn't really say much, I have another meeting with them next week so whe'll see how that goes"

"Any shit from her you tell me baby I'll find a place for her body"

Donna snickered along with Sam and Ansley

Jonnie giggled "Shit"

Josh dropped the knife he was holding in suprise then turned to his daughter she chuckled as she reached for her sippy cup while Donna glaired at Josh "O crap"

"Cr..." Josh quickly snatched Jonnie from Donna before she could finish the bad word and get him into more trouble he scrambeled for the cookie jar with her on his hip and handed her a cookie which she ginned at and shoved it in her mouth while Josh let out a deep breath thankful Donna wasn't going to kick his ass...or so he throught

"How many times have i told you to watch your mouth around my baby"

"I'm sorry it was a slip and it could've been a lot worse Donna"

"Last week you said the B word while watching the news and not three days ago I cought you watching porn while she slept on your chest"

Sam snickered "Porn?"

Josh rolled his eyes "It wasn't porn Sam, I was watching a movie and it happened to have a few S.E.X sceans in it...I don't watch porn with my little girl I'm not sick" he turned to Donna

"Will you stop staying things like that, I makes me sound like a pervert...Gezz Donna"

"Alright so it wasn't porn but there was still sex in it"

"Hardly graphic or anything and I may add I was almost asleep so it couldn't have been that good"

just a bit of fun, i'm working on a story that much longer. I did this because i was stuck on my main story and wanted to drop kick my computer

"


End file.
